


kiss my sass

by valentino



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Smoking, i think maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentino/pseuds/valentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz likes Mink. Noiz also has a bad habit of bothering people. He somehow gets Mink to shotgun him before kicking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss my sass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo this is both my first time writing fic in a LONG time, and my first time writing for DMMD. Mink/Noiz is working it's way to becoming an otp of mine, though, so I got a little inspired. Unbeta'd, and the title is lovingly taken from the Cobra Starship song I was listening to while I wrote this.

The first time, he got kicked out.

The second time, he evaded everyone for a good fifteen minutes- more than enough time to scope out exits and hiding spots- but was eventually found and (quite literally) tossed out. Again.

He prepared for the third time, plotting a good escape route, should anyone hear or see him. He actually had two paths mapped out- one that led to a back exit, from which he could make a clean getaway with his pride still in tact, and another that led straight to the boss' room.

Which was, of course, precisely where he wanted to be. The only thing to bank on was if Mink would actually  _be_ there or not.

\---

Noiz wasn't so sure just what he wanted with Mink, he just knew that he wanted him. It had been easy enough to sneak in and around Scratch HQ once he came prepared- he could admit that it was his own damn fault the first two times for not researching properly- but now that he was in, the place seemed awfully boring. Rather dirty and drab, in Noiz's humble opinion. The few rugs tossed onto the floor added some color at least, probably at Mink's order, judging by the splash of pink the man wore with his daily outfits.

It almost made Noiz snort, thinking that Mink could be still so intimidating even while wearing baby pink and having tag art of a fucking rainbow. Maybe it was just the way the man carried himself, not hesitating to look men in the eye and not backing down from a damn thing. Either way, it was kind of exciting. Maybe that's what made Noiz go after him- the spark of mystery, of danger. There was only so much he could get from Rhyme, after all.

It was a little more than two long, dreary hours before Mink came. Noiz had been playing games on his coil until he heard rousing shouts of praise and men calling out Mink's name, everyone was apparently  _really_ fucking excited to see their boss was finally home. Did that happen every time Mink stepped out? Were his men  _that_ lonely?

\---

"Get out."

Was the first thing Mink said when he stepped into his room, the pink bird on his shoulder elegantly flying towards a dresser and perching on it to preen his feathers. Mink seemed to care even less than his bird did, not bothering to even toss Noiz more than a passing glance as he walked into his room, brushing aside the curtain that hung around the door frame and moving towards the couch that Noiz currently sat on, one foot up on a cushion-  _quite rudely_ , if Mink had anything to say about him.

"Why?" Noiz asked in response, pulling his other leg up to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees and staring up at Mink, who was at the previously mentioned dresser, rifling through containers for new herbs to pack his pipe with.

"Because this isn't your room." Mink's answer was just as simple.

"I just came to visit." Noiz tilted his head, pushing himself up on the couch to spy on just what it was Mink was preparing.

It was then Mink's turn to ask why.

Noiz held his answer in his mouth for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. Just why was he there? It wasn't much more that just a passing fancy that passed over Noiz, honestly. He had seen Mink around a few times, when Rhyme and Rib teams would get into dumb turf wars over which hobby was best. He wasn't really sure if Scratch fit into either of those categories. Maybe he was fascinated by the idea of a group of convicts roughing everybody up. Maybe he wanted to figure out what made the mysterious Scratch leader tick.

Maybe he just thought Mink was hot, which wasn't too far off the mark, actually. The few times he had seen Mink around had left an impression on him, leaving him wide-eyed and occasionally daydreaming. But hey, it wasnt his fault Mink was the very definition of tall, dark, and sexy.

"I think you're cool and I wanted to know where you lived."

"Hn." A small grunt was all he received from Mink, who seemed to be finished packing his pipe and moved to the end of the couch, opposite Noiz. He sat down and crossed his legs, the added weight onto the cushions making Noiz's thin frame shift towards Mink.

Mink side-eyed him and took a drag. He wasn't throwing Noiz out yet, so the younger man took that as a good sign.

"Well," Mink finally said, "You've seen it. Content?"

Noiz shrugged. He really wasn't satisfied, to be honest. He wanted to hang around Mink for a while, learn things about him. Like just what it was that he smoked, to start- small whisps were starting to get at Noiz, making him scrunch his nose up in slight confusion and breathe the scent in deep at the same time.

"No, I'm not," He said, scooting closer to Mink. He wasn't shy about leaning over Mink's arm, examining his pipe. "What's in there?"

"Herbs. Spices." A curt reply.

"Let me try." An equally curt request.

Mink raised an eyebrow. "No."

And again, Noiz asked, "Why?"

"It'll be too much for you. You'll cough up a lung."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You'll probably get sick."

"I'll be fine."

There was a back and forth of Noiz begging and Mink denying for a few minutes until Mink seemed to get frustrated. Without warning, he took a long drag of his pipe and then grabbed Noiz's chin, tilting his face up and wrenching his mouth open. The younger man's eyes were wide as he felt smoke flood his mouth and nose, and he almost forgot to breathe for a moment. Soon enough though, his senses came back to him, and he sucked in a deep breath, feeling the fumes fil his lungs and give him a chilly sensation all over his body. Mink's lips brushed his exactly twice, and Noiz noted that they were rather smooth, unlike Mink's rough hands that still rested on his cheek.

Finally, after a minute that seemed to go on for both too long and too short all at the same time, Mink pulled away, as calm and cool as ever, as if they didn't just nearly kiss.

Noiz reached over and touched Mink's lips, smiling very slightly as he did.

"Soft." He said quietly, before leaning over and pecking the corner of Mink's mouth.

"Get out, maniac." Was all Mink had to say in response, rolling his eyes and elbowing Noiz's ribs.

And finally, Noiz did as he was told, with the full intent of coming back within the next few days.


End file.
